Flames of the Sanctuary
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: Short stories about all Gold Saints and their lives.
1. First Flame of the Aries

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set after Hades Arc and Heaven Chapter:Overture**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Aries:**_

_****__**Shion**_

Shion, the former Saint of Aries Constellation left the chamber of his Pope Temple and with a long sight he stopped at the edge of the cliff. He looked at the area under his feet, at the Twelve Sacred Hills, where the Temples were showing themselves from the mist of the late morning, at buildings and trainings fields. He could see also small silhouettes, moving around and rebuilding the Sanctuary. The House of Aries were almost destroyed and from the Virgo Temple remained only ruins, when Saga used his attack to kill Shaka. Even his own Temple received a few damages as well. But fortunately everything was moving to the bright future, waiting for them now, after death of twin Gods and Hades.

Shion took one deep breath, still watching over his subordinates. It was so amazing to be here again, to stand in this place, looking at the Holy Land, wearing the clothes of the Pope. It was wonderful to be the Head of the Sanctuary once again. He could feel the whole strength, flowing out from every Saint of this land; hope and happiness were spreading around, filling everything with a new strength. The war with Hades was over, the body of King of the Underworld was destroyed by Saiya, all his Evil Stars were sealed again, twin Gods, Hypnos and Thanathos died as well.

And… And… they were alive again. They received wonderful gift from Athena, who asked the King of all Gods, Dzeus to forgive her Knights. Lady Athena honored them all with this new life, they could serve her one more time, they could see the blue sky and the sun, they could feel the wind, they could be sad, happy, they could love. Now, when the war was only the past, they could have the lives they wanted. Athena gave them one gift more – they could choice if they wanted to be Saints or live as an ordinary humans. Yes, Shion was considering this. He was thinking if it wouldn't be better for him to live as a normal person, without the whole Sanctuary under his command, without worries and this awful feeling he always felt, being responsible for so much lives. He could live normal life, far away from Greece, worrying about only himself about his own life. But it lasted only a few seconds, the new bright future far away from Sanctuary was crushed by some other feeling. Actually for these all years as the Pope, he learned to love this position. He loved to be here, to watch over all these young people who wanted to be Saints. It was always feeling him with happiness to be support for his younger companions.

So, he gladly chose that his new life will be here, again in the Sanctuary, at the highest hill above all of the other Temples and buildings. He was almost trembling from the happiness, putting on the Pope Robe, holding his gold helmet and looking around the chamber. It was a while when he last time have the opportunity to sit on the throne. First he was killed by Saga and after many years he returned as a 'traitor'. But all of them had lucky. Hades was defeated, Athena forgave them their betrayal, and other Gods decided to not punish them for rising against Hades. And now they were alive.

Shion knew that all of the Gold Saints chose to serve under Athena one more time. Well, it was expectable, after all no one knew any other life. Only this one, being here, fight for Athena. At the beginning the Pope thought that maybe Aiolos would refuse to be here, but the Sagittarius, being alive after so many years, still as fourteen years old boy, was not less loyal for Athena and stayed with them. Even Kanon, twin brother of Saga was allowed to stay here, in the Sanctuary as someone who could wear the Gold Cloth of Gemini. He proved his loyalty during the war, and Shion was happy, that Athena broke a few laws of the Holy Land and Kanon was with them.

He sighed, watching the silhouettes walking around the building. He knew he would have hard times right now, being as the Pope. Everyone who fought in the War, all Gold Saints and these five, brave young boys, were hurt. But not physically. They were hurt mentally, they were hurt inside their souls. The memories of the war wouldn't disappear just like that, Athena didn't give them oblivion. And he, as the Head of the Sanctuary, as their elder and a man who fought in two Holy Wars, will have to help them.

Oh, he knew he would have a lot of work. Lady Athena left to Japan with her five Bronze Saints to nurse them, especially Seiya, who was damaged badly while the battle with Hades. No one even knew if he would wake up from his coma. Everyone was worried about him. Well, mostly his closes friends. Shion could see this disappointment on the Gold Saint's faces when their Goddess again left them for these five kids. He himself was a little disappointed with Lady Athena. During all of these wars and battles, she believed only in them, only in her five Bronze Saints. For her only they had matter. They were important. She didn't even blinked, when all of her Gold Saints were thrown into the darkness in the front of the Willing Wall. But Shion knew that all Saints loved her deeply. Even if she left them, even if for many months she didn't try to save them from that monolith… She was their Goddess and they would always fight for her.

Shion sighed again, looking at the destroyed Temple of Aries, that years, decades ago was his own house. The current owner of the Temple, his beloved disciple Mu left the Sanctuary and hid in Jamir, refusing to be there for a while, wanting to heal his wounds in solitude. It was a few weeks since he had the opportunity to talk with him. The Pope wasn't surprised, everyone was deeply hurt. Camus left to Siberia, like always pushing himself away of his companions. Fortunately Milo quickly brought him back to Greece and now the Aquarius was under the care of his friend. These wounds of French couldn't be healed alone, after all Camus allowed Hades to touch his soul with his darkness. He had to be near his friend. It was good for them both, Milo could forget about his trauma, taking care of the cold Saint. But not only they two were traumatized. Shura, the proud Saint of Capricorn still couldn't forgive himself for betraying Athena and of killing Aiolos. And… and there was the case of Saga. The eldest Saint didn't want to even face his companions, fearing their hatred. Oh, it was filling the Pope with sadness; once brave and trustworthy Saint, now Saga was afraid of living again. Shion could feel this regret of the Gemini's soul. Regret about being alive again. And he didn't know what to do about that. How to help him, the man who for long years was in darkness? Was there any solution anyway?

There was so much to do with them. So many Saints waiting for salvation. And only him, one Saint, who wanted, who really wanted to help them now.

But… He was ready.


	2. Second Flame of the Aries

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set several years after Saga killed Shion but long before the 'rebellion' of the Bronze Saints started  
**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Aries:**_

_****__**Mu**_

Aries Mu looked with a smile at the little bag in his arms that while ago whimpered slightly into the space. Big, blue eyes were staring at him calmly, demanding his whole attention. Small nose was moving delicately, sniffing the new sent of this place, small fingers were gasping the material of blanket that was covering the delicate skin of baby. A tuft of bronze hairs were sticking out of the bundle where the little baby was lying. Mu chuckled at this sight and lost in thoughts he looked again through the window of his tower in Jamir. Actually if he wouldn't visit the small town in Tibet today morning, this baby would be dead right now.

It was miracle that he decided to go to the distant town for a few things he needed before the long winter of his land. Usually he was avoiding any contact with people, hiding inside his domain and repairing the Clothes. But anyway, with a sight he departed when the first sunbeams of the morning appeared at the horizon. And he wouldn't even notice anything strange at his way if he wouldn't hear a quiet cry behind the trees. If this baby wouldn't be hungry and shivering from the cold of the night or was still sleeping, no one would find him. And then he would die. But Mu heard the loud sound and led by the crying voice he walked between the shadow of leafs, finally founding the source of this noise.

In the bushes, almost completely covered by the autumn's leafs he found small bundle where inside small baby with the blue eyes was. Mu, even if usually being hermit, couldn't understand how someone could leave such an innocent being alone, in this forest, where it could get killed by animals or just froze during the cold night. It didn't matter if the parents were poor, of this baby was the fruit of a tragedy – no one should leave defenseless being to the certain death. There was so many other ways to solve the problem, if the birth of a child was a problem for someone.

He wasn't hesitating; he took the whimpering child to the city, where he had the hope to find a home for the small boy. But soon he knew that there was no place for a baby in that town. Everyone seemed to be aware of the small bundle left in the depth of the forest, and no one wanted to take care of the baby. It was something beyond his imagination; he never expected this town to be so heartless. His master, Shion many times brought him there, and Mu had good memories about its inhabitants. So what happened? What changed their souls?

It took him a while to gain this knowledge, but soon he knew what happened. Everyone in the town was saying that this child was strange, that it was the child of evil, son of a girl who died after bringing this child to this world, son of a woman who appeared from nothing; many strange phenomenons were happening around this child. And when Mu asked what exactly was happening, they told him that this baby sometimes was disappearing for a while and appearing in other place. Just with a blink of an eye. The places weren't far away from each other, but anyway, no one would say that the baby could walk this distant so quickly. And Mu wouldn't believe these words at the first place, but he saw it himself. When he was wondering what he should do now, the boy in his arms started to cry again, cry really loudly, scared of the noise around him, afraid of being in the familiar place, that had to sink into the memory of almost infant from really bad side. At this time Mu felt cosmo; it wasn't strong but surely was coming from this small body in his arms. He was amazed for a while, being a little surprised about this unexpected meeting with small boy, but when he was making a decision about raising this child, his arms became empty. Little body disappeared in a cry. He looked confused at his hands, where now he was holding only the thin material, but before he started to panic, a child appeared at his feet, still making a loud noise.

Mu wasn't waiting any longer; after finishing his business in the town, he returned to his isolated tower in Jamir, thinking about this miracle.

It passed a while in silence, Mu was still lost in his thoughts, but soon something started to interrupt him. Sharp noise brought him to the reality. The small boy after realizing he had not enough attention, started to cry loudly, wanting Mu to focus his mind on him. The Aries Saint chuckled under his nose, stroking gently the tuft of bronze hairs, wondering if this small boy would demand his attention for the rest of his life.

Oh, this lonely child reminded him his own past. Well, of course he didn't remember when he was an infant, but he still had inside his mind every tale his master Shion told him. He was always full of energy when he was small, curious of the world and also demanding the attention of everyone.

But of course it was long before his master was killed.

Mu sighed deeply. His own master, his beloved Shion, who always was guarding him, helping him and advancing him, was dead. It happened a few years ago, but Mu still couldn't believe what happened to the good and king Pope of the Sanctuary. He was sure that he was killed, but the murderer… The Aries always liked Saga, the Gold Saint of Gemini, elder about few years. The blue haired man was kind and really joyful, playing with him every time Mu saw him. He could be one of his friends in the future, being really trustworthy, reliable Saint of Athena.

But then… just few weeks after he gained the Gold Armor of Aries, his master changed, Saga disappeared and Aiolos was killed as a traitor. It didn't take him too long to realize what really happened. Whatever Saga was able to do, he, Aries Mu would always recognize his own master. And when he returned to the Sanctuary for the first time after Saga killed Shion, Mu knew that it wasn't his master, looking at him from the throne in the Pope Chamber. What was more – the baby that was the incarnation of the Goddess Athena disappeared and Shura, the Capricorn Gold Saint killed Aiolos.

Mu was intelligent enough to not show the fake Pope that he _knew_ everything. He was sure that Saga would kill him, or do something else, not less worse. And he left the Sanctuary, deciding to never answer to the call of the Pope. For a few moments after gaining the truth, he wanted to unmask the real traitor, but he knew he wouldn't succeed. Who would believe new Saint and be suspicious about the Head of the Sanctuary? The traitor Aiolos wanted to kill Lady Athena and the Pope saved her from his murderous hands! So, why they should doubt the Pope?

The loud cry interrupted him again. Mu smiled to him, hoping he would be able to raise this child as good as master Shion raised him.

"Your name…" he started quietly, still smiling to the baby. "Your name will be Kiki."


	3. Flame of the Taurus

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set some time after Saga killed Shion  
**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Taurus:**_

_****__**Aldebaran**_

The sun was slowly heading down the horizon on the autumn's sky, sending his last light to the people of the Sanctuary. The old buildings were bathing in this slight light, that soon was about to disappear for another few, long hours. But for the inhabitant's of this land, the evening meant the end of their daily duties, the end of their training and the end of the heat. Many of them could finally eat something, drink something or just go to the public bath and wipe this awful sweat from their bodies. Most of small boys and girls, training obstinately through the whole day, now could take care of their wounds and go sleep, tired after so many activities.

But of course not all of them had such hard days. In the Sanctuary were a few Saints, the most powerful ones, that didn't have to train, didn't have to stand in the burning sun the whole day and didn't have to do many tiring things. The Gold Saints of Athena. Yes, sometimes they were patrolling the Holy Land, they had their own, difficult missions sometimes, but being the Gold Saint of the Zodiac was giving them many benefits. Most of the time they were without any use. Why the Pope should send them to check a small town at the end of the world if the same work could do a low raked subordinate? Of course they were respected, but most of the people of the Sanctuary were looking at them jealously.

This evening one of the Gold Saints left the borders of the Sanctuary to take the walk around the surroundings, visiting the Rodorio Village as well. Taurus Aldebaran loved to walk around the houses full of the people and full of the children. He loved children; he would do anything to see the smile on their small faces, to hear their cheerful and innocent laugh, to be someone who made them happy. It was something natural for him and his countryman to treasure kids. They were full of life, full of the energy and happiness. They were looking at the world in a different way. For kids there were no problems of adult men. No real wars, no blood, no battles, sorrow, tears and no death. Their lives were easy as much as they could be in this world. It was filling him with happiness to look at their smiling expressions, he loved to watch them playing, screaming, running, singing, arguing and laughing. For him, who didn't have his own childhood it was something really important. These children even without money were richer than them – kids of the Sanctuary. They had childhoods. They had the memories of games, memories of their families. They had everything he treasured. Yes, the Sanctuary, the people of it were his family at now. They were one big family, protecting the Goddess Athena. But they didn't have anyone they could called 'mom' or 'dad'. They had only the Pope, old man who was hiding his face under the mask. They had their masters and companions. Their underlings. Their disciples. Yes, they could be considered as a family. But what strange was this family without a few important members? The relations between Saints were complicated and difficult. They felt loyal to Athena, but towards the other Saints? There was respect born from fear, hatred from jealous, fear about strength. Aldebaran wasn't the Gold Saint for long time, but he noticed that there wasn't too much friends among the Saints. Especially between the different ranked. Most of Silver Saints were looking at Gold ones with jealous; some of them probably were thinking how to gain their own Cloth of the Twelve Constellations. The Bronze Saints were treated as low manpower that would die first in the battle.

And how there could be friends between them, Gold Saints? They were strangers for themselves. His nearest neighbors weren't the best company – The Gemini Saint disappeared some time ago and no one knew where he was; Aries Mu left the Sanctuary just after gaining his Cloth and was visiting the First Temple rarely. Aldebaran didn't know too much about them. The Cancer was creeping him out, the Leo was considered as a traitor because of his brother, Aiolos; Aldebaran liked this brat, but the young Greek didn't want to have any friends, since everybody were calling him traitor. The next one, Virgo Saint was the most mysterious man in the whole Sanctuary and Aldebaran didn't want to create any relationship with him. The Libra Saint was far away, no one knew where, doing no one knew what, and there were rumors he betrayed the Sanctuary as well. Only Milo, the Saint of Scorpio seemed the most kind of them all. He was cheerful kid that could gain many friends if he wanted to. Always smiling and talking a lot, Milo didn't fit their circle of 'mysterious, cocky, silent, creepy and surly Saints of the Gold Zodiac'. Capricorn Shura was thinking only about his duties. Camus most of his time was spending in Siberia; even if the Aquarius was here, in the Sanctuary he wasn't talking too much with them. Usually he could be seen with Milo, it wasn't the secret that these two were close friends. And the last one… the weirdest… Aphrodite. Aldebaran would never risk being the friend of the Pisces Saint. He jut didn't want to wake up someday with make-up on his face.

So… how could he call these people his family? Only Lady Athena and the laws of the Sanctuary were linking them together. How he could call them brothers, knowing nothing about them? No, he couldn't. They were strangers.

Oh, Aldebaran would give everything to have family. He could call his companions family, but they would have be friendlier firstly. They should be more open, more talkative. But in the state they were now… Aldebaran felt really lonely. He didn't know where to gain friends. Where to gain his 'family'.

So that was why he loved to visit the nearby village. To see faces of the people with fate other than his own. To see happy families, smiling parents and laughing kids. It was filling him with the hope, that someday he would have family too. That he and his companions, his disciples and subordinates could be as close as them, humans that didn't have to protect Goddess.

Yes, he had that hope.


	4. First Flame of the Gemini

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set after Hades Arc and Heaven Chapter:Overture**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Gemini:**_

_****__**Saga**_

Saga, the elder Saint of the Gemini sighed deeply, feeling the warm hand of his friend on his blue hairs. He could feel the whole warmth of the body, laying beside him and hugging him gently. And he still couldn't believe what happened to him and he still couldn't believe it was normal to feel so happy. But he was lying in his own bed, embraced by his friend and yes, feeling happy. No, 'friend' was just hypocrisy. Camus wasn't his friend right now; he was much, much more. For a long time the Aquarius tried to reach him, to reach his soul and the elder Saint had to admit that he succeeded. Camus wasn't just a friend, not for him, not anymore. Not after what happened this evening. Nothing would be the same tomorrow, and Saga knew that he didn't want everything to be the same. He wanted to stay like that, happy finally, not depressed. Full of live, not at the boundary of despair. He wanted to lie in the warm hug of Camus for the eternity, not feeling alone anymore. He wanted… he wanted all his nightmares to disappear thanks to this warm heart that gave him _hope_.

His whole life was made by his own mistakes and crimes. Yes, at the beginning of his life as a Saint, he was really loyal to Athena; he treasured his companion, Aiolos and twin, Kanon. He wanted to help everyone to gain the Cloth and he was taking good care of the young trainees. But how it could matter for him in compare with his future sins? How could it matter with all this crimes he was committing in his past life?

Firstly he locked his beloved brother in the Cape Sounion. He did it without hesitation, believing he was right, that Kanon had to be locked, and die. He sentenced his own twin to the painful and slow death in the cave, filled with the water every day. He also killed the real Pope when he gained the knowledge that it was Aiolos who would be the next Patriarchy. Oh, yes, he was angry at that time, feeling betrayed by the Head of the Sanctuary; after all he, Saga was much stronger than the Sagittarius Saint. What selfishness! Saga still hated himself for his dark past. At that was just the beginning, next crime was coming after another; attempting to kill the reincarnation of the Goddess, killing Aiolos, and taking control over the Sanctuary. His life was filled with the blood of people he murdered.

But when he faced the Pegasus Saint and Lady Athena on the upper hill of the Sanctuary, he tried his best to be killed. His good side was fighting all the time inside his soul, so the young man could give him a fatal blow. He wanted to die; he wanted to be finally free even if it meant the suffering in the Cocytus. He deserved that, so why he should run from it? Oh, how happy he was when Pegasus inflicted his final blow, when he felt his life disappearing. It was something he truly desired for so long time.

Unfortunately it wasn't end for him. He was summoned alongside with many other Saints, and faced the King of the Underworld. They were about to be given the new life for the end of the world if they would bring Athena's head to him. Of course, no one was stupid enough to accept that offer. But they made that deal, acting like Hades' pawns, but in fact, trying to change the fate of the whole War. Saga didn't remember his death in the Hades Palace; he remembered only the disappearing presence of his two companions. And he remembered only the cold that possessed his body. Oh, it was so cold back then and he was really scared. For the first time he was scared.

But even then the eternal sleep wasn't given for him. He was summoned again, no, actually he summoned himself. He had to, after all Lady Athena needed him. His companions needed him. So he appeared, alongside with other dead Saints of the Gold Zodiac, for the last time seeing everyone. He knew that this time it would be the last. He was sure that in the front of the Willing Wall he would finally receive the eternal sleep. Oh, yes, he was certain that he was 'living' a few last moments and then nothing would be able to bring him back. He knew that this fate was waiting for all of them, for all of the Gold Saints that gathered in the front of the entrance to the Elysium.

He was smiling when the impact hit them all. After all finally he was dying for the last time. Even when the darkness fell on him, he was still smiling.

And then, he opened his eyes, lying inside of his own Temple, the third House of the Sanctuary.

The first thing he did after understanding what happened was moaning with the frustration. He didn't want to be there! After all, when he was standing in the front of the Willing Wall he hoped he would finally close his eyes and would never open them again. But no, he was alive again, serving under Athena's command once again, being her Gold Saint of the Gemini one more time. Oh, how disappointed he was back then, how frustrated and desperate. For a long time he couldn't find himself in this new life he was given, he couldn't get used to be the Gold Knight after so many years. He couldn't even face his companions, hiding inside his Temple whole days. He didn't want to see them, knowing they hated him to the bottom of their hearts. Why they should feel differently? He betrayed them. He killed them. He hurt them.

For a long time no one was able to convince him that he was forgiven by everyone. How he could be forgiven in the first place? So, why he should believe in these words? How could he open his soul and face them again, full of regrets and guilty? There was no rescue for his dark soul; he would forever stay as the traitor and murderer. Many times he thought about ending his life again, about killing himself and disappearing. They had Kanon, so there was no need for the second Gemini Saint. Oh, how often he thought about death. It was quiet easy, inflicting his own Galaxian Explosion on his own body. But he knew they wouldn't allow him to do that. He knew they would stop him, save him or bring him back to life again. So he was _being_ there, with them all, pretending that everything was fine, and he was just only feeling guilty. That he didn't want to be close to them because he was too ashamed of himself, of his past and crimes.

But… there were Saints who knew. Camus and Kanon. Both of them tried to reach him, to be close to him, to create the path to his soul. But how they could do that? Back then Saga was sure that Kanon hated him truly for what he had done to his younger twin. He was certain that Camus hated him too, for bringing him to his first death. So, why they wanted to reach his soul? It was unbelievable for him, how could someone care so much about him? About traitor. About Saint, who killed so many innocent people. He tried to push them away, to stay distant, to run away. But they didn't give up. The more he wanted to be away from them, the more they were close. Saga didn't even notice when he got used to their efforts. They were present in his life every day, talking with him, cheering him up, smiling and trying to warm his soul. Soon even Milo joined their efforts, when he and Kanon started to be together. Slowly he started to believe that they cared about him, that Kanon forgave him his crimes, that Camus never hated him for his sins. And he started… he started yearn their presence every day. It was something essential for him, something he needed to survive another day. He stopped to think about his death, and started to be really alive. Soon he was able to face his companions, say 'sorry' them and to hear their words of the forgiveness. He stopped to be afraid of living.

This evening everything changed. He felt the changes inside him, yes, but he never expected something better to happen. He was inside his Temple, wondering about a walk he wanted to take when his friend, Camus appeared beside him. Yes, for him Camus was friend, he never dared to think about him as someone more. He couldn't just think that, it was too much after all. He couldn't expect such a feeling to happen in his pitiful life.

He smiled to his friend, waiting for words. He noticed strange expression on the Aquarius' face, and Saga had the feeling something different was in the air. Camus opened his mouth to say something, but nothing appeared from behind his pink lips. After a long while he sighed and with one second approached the elder Saint.

Saga managed to blink only and then he felt yearning, soft lips on his own and long, smooth fingers in his hair. Camus was kissing him almost greedily, playing with his blue strands and looking into the blue depths of Saga. The Gemini was so surprised that he couldn't move for a few seconds, allowing his 'friend' to take the lead. But once he felt warm tongue, slipping from behind Camus' lips something inside him broke. He raised his hands to the head of his companion and touched gently cool cheeks, stroking them gently, feeling the softness of the skin. He parted his own lips, allowing the tongue to slip into his mouth and joined its dance inside him. His fingers sunk into the aquamarine strands of Camus and pressed his head against his own, with his other hand still stroking blushed cheek of the younger Saint. He didn't know what happened to him, everything he was holding in tight ties got free finally, everything he wanted to feel, but refused to feel, his hidden love, passion, understanding and longing. He cried slightly and shortly, feeling the tears in the corner of his eyes, being happy, really happy for the first time in his whole life.

The soft lips felt so nice on his own, the gentle dance of their tongues was sensitive and really passionate. Saga couldn't stop himself from playing with Camus' hair and stroking his cheek, he couldn't stop himself from pushing their two bodies together. He didn't feel sexual excitement, no; right now he just felt happy, he felt relaxed and relieved. He just only wanted to stay like that forever, to have Camus' lips on his own, to feel his hands on his head, to look inside these dark eyes, that seemed to be fascinated about him. This kiss wasn't sexual; it was far away from this kind of caress. This kiss had only one message, dedicated for his shattered soul; 'you are not alone and would never be alone again' it seemed to tell Saga. 'I will be with you and would never leave your side.'

And Saga believed this kiss.

Now Saga was lying on the bed, having his head on Camus' torso, feeling the long fingers, playing with his hairs. He could feel the calm beating near his ear. It was still unbelievable for him that something so amazing happened. He couldn't believe how Camus managed to fill his empty for so long heart with happiness. How could this be? He, who long time ago forgot how to love, how to live and how to treasure other person, now felt he was truly alive. He… He loved this Saint below his head, he treasured this Saint, who never gave up on him, who believed in him and who tried to save his soul.

He sighed deeply, wondering how long it would last, this happiness of him. The smooth hand slipped from his hair and moved slowly to his cheek, stroking it gently, then slipped to his mouth, touching delicately his lips one by one. Then it stopped at his chin, making him to raise his head and look inside the eyes of Camus. The Aquarius looked like he himself still couldn't believe what happened to them.

But when Saga finally met the blue eyes of Camus, the younger man smiled warmly and placed gentle kiss on the other man. Their lips met in the delicate kiss, linking them for a few, eternal moments, filling their two hearts with warmth and happiness.

"Now everything will be fine…" murmured Camus into his long, blue hairs, when Saga returned to his position, putting his head again on Camus' torso. Two arms closed around him, pushing him firmly to the other body.

Saga smiled, closing his eyes and placing his hand on Camus' cheek.

Yes. Now he would be fine.


	5. Second Flame of the Gemini

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set several years after Saga killed Shion but long before the 'rebellion' of the Bronze Saints started  
**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Gemini:**_

_****__**Kanon**_

Kanon took a long look at his features, reflected in the waving water. He saw a young face with blue eyes, full of many emotions. He could see hatred, disappointment, sorrow and the sense of betrayal. Long time ago it stopped to surprise him. Even if it passed so many years… He still could feel that all. This hate towards Saga. And the love at the same time. Ugh, how he should deal with it?

He loved his twin; they were bonded together really strongly. They were together since their early childhood, when their parents left them alone. They were trying to survive for a long time, helping each other, being together in the dangerous situation, one protecting the other. Even after they got to the Sanctuary, even when Kanon had to live in shadows for the sake of his elder brother, when they couldn't train together, they were still caring about each other. Saga never left him and never turned away from him. Oh, how often Saga was visiting him in his small 'prison', a lonely hut that Sanctuary gave him to hide during the long days. Every single day, Saga after his training, instead of threatening his wounds and resting, he was running to this house, when his twin had to live in. For Saga it wasn't anything more important than going there and talk with Kanon, tell him about the training and about the life in the Sanctuary. Firstly Kanon was against it, he didn't want to hear anything about this place now he was forced to stay in. After all he wanted to be free, now far away from Greece, at the same time wanting to stay with his brother forever. So why he would want to hear about these people, about the Pope, who even after Saga begged him, didn't allow Kanon to train like the rest of the boys. But with every day he wanted more and more of the tales Saga was telling him. He wanted to hear about other trainees, about Saints and the common day in the Sanctuary. Then he could dream about himself, being there, gaining the knowledge how to become the Saint of Athena. And he even started to train; when the night was falling finally he was sneaking out of the house, to the farthest border of the Sanctuary where he could train by himself. Even Saga for a long while didn't know about this. Kanon wanted to show him his strength later, when he would be able to do something more than hurt his own fist. And he was training, night by night, becoming stronger.

Then the day come; the day when Saga visited him, wearing the Gold Cloth of the Gemini. Kanon wasn't sure what he should feel. At one side he was happy, really happy, because his brother was one of the most powerful persons in the whole Sanctuary, even if he was so young. And from the other side, he was a little disappointed. He dreamed that someday, before Saga would be Saint already, he would come out of his hideout at the middle of the day and fight with Saga, to show everyone that he was worth of being Saint too. He still couldn't understand why as a twin of a boy, who in the future was supposed to be the Gemini Saint, he had to live as his shadow. Never being Saint himself, never being allowed to live in daylight.

When he saw Saga in his shining, Gold Cloth, he knew that now he could only dream. Only dreams were left for him.

So the years were passing slowly, Saga was becoming more powerful, gaining the trust of everyone, training the new generation of the other Gold Saints, having friends and reliable companion, Aiolos, Sagittarius Gold Saint. He was amazing persons, respected by everyone. Strong, kind, perfect. With only one defect on his existence – twin brother.

With the time everything got complicated. Both of them changed. Kanon started to hate again his life in the Sanctuary as the shadow of his twin, who couldn't or maybe didn't want to help him to be free. He started to be almost fanatical about his own dreams. About being a free man, about being powerful enough to frighten other people. And Saga… Saga was still visiting him, but instead of happiness, his visits were full of disappointment, tiredness and dreams that couldn't come true. Kanon couldn't understand that. Why someone who had everything was so full of hidden anger and frustration? The younger twin had to do many things to pull the answer out of the mouth of the Saint. He heard that the reincarnation of Athena was born finally, that in a few years the Holy War could begin and the Pope was about to choose his successor. Kanon always knew that Saga was dreaming about becoming the Head of the Sanctuary. He loved to order others, he loved to have subordinates. And Saga was thinking that as the one the most powerful from the possible Saints, he would be chosen. But one day… Saga told him that Pope Shion would choose Aiolos.

And Kanon started to think about realizing their dreams. He wanted to be free and wanted Saga to be the Head of the Sanctuary. He wanted Saga's dream come true. He had many ideas, but he chose… he chose the wrong one. Saga turned away from him, and Kanon landed here, in the Underwater Kingdom of Poseidon.

He really didn't have any idea how many years passed. It could be one; it could be ten or even twenty. The time was passing here imperceptibly; months were like days for him. He didn't know also about Saga. Was he Pope now, did he rule the Sanctuary? Did this evilness come out of his mind at least? Or was he obediently following the will of a baby and the old geezer from the previous centuries? What was happening on the surface of the Earth? Was it the proper time to wake up the King of the Seas?

He felt so lonely. He missed his brother, their talks, their meetings and these rare matches they had together. Even if he had to live in shadows there, life in the Sanctuary was far better than here, in the empty Kingdom, waiting for its King. He had Saga there, Saga and these short meetings. Oh, for the sake of all Olympus' Gods, even being homeless child of Athens was better life than this one he had now. Back then he wasn't bored. But since he regained his senses in this Forgotten Land, his days were filled with boredom. He could only train to become stronger, he could only talk to himself and nurse that hatred inside him. Oh, yes, he was searching for his subordinates, for the other six Mariners. And of course he had to search all these weak punks that would die firstly. He had to create his own Kingdom, prepare everything for the arrival of his powerful doll. But it was easy task. The cosmo was choosing itself his 'companions'. Not long time ago he found really young man at the stairs of the main Palace, wounded hardly, almost dead, but full of powerful cosmo. Now this boy, Isaac, was slowly recovering, accommodating to his Scale of the Kraken. Kanon could see this frustration inside him, frustration of broken dreams.

But Isaac wasn't the best companion. The young man was spending his whole days on gaining more strength, he wasn't talkative. It was difficult to provoke him into a fight. Kanon was slowly getting crazy! Ugh, how much he wanted to talk with Saga, to fight him, to laugh. He wanted the time to go back. He wanted to be young, he wanted to be again homeless child of the Athens, with Saga by his side.

But he knew that the time couldn't be back. He was here, as the First General of Poseidon, wearing his own Armor, Scale of the Sea Dragon, full of feelings he didn't want to feel, really bored and planning how to take revenge and how to control the whole world. How to kill Athena and pay back these dogs of the Sanctuary… He knew he had to go further and make his new dreams to come true. Even if it would take away his life, even if it would take away the life of his twin…

Ugh, this unwanted hatred towards Saga was mixing with this brotherly love he still felt. He wanted to hate his own face, only hate, but when he was looking at the surface of the water, he was seeing not his own face, but the face of a man he loved. The man he wanted to hate. The man who sentenced him to death… His brother… His anchor.

'Why I still love you, when I want only to hate you, Saga…?'


	6. Flame of the Cancer

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set a few days after Aiolos' death  
**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Cancer:**_

_****__**DeathMask**_

DeathMask entered his creepy Temple with a quick step, having awfully wide smile on his face. It wasn't the smile of a kind man. It wasn't the smile of someone who was just happy. It was the smile of the victory, the smile of madness and excitement. Oh, yes he was excited. He was excited so much that his whole body was trembling. It was the first time he felt like that; so light, so full of the plans, almost at the edge of the ecstasy. He wanted to howl from these feelings inside his body; he wanted to growl loudly so everyone could hear him and be sure that he _won._

Victory. It was victory. Something that these all fools wouldn't get. Never. Not after what he saw this evening.

It was his the luckiest day in his whole life. It couldn't be compared even to that day when he gained his Clot, when thanks to the luck he wasn't swallowed by his own Sekishiki to the Underworld. The fortune was with him now, leading him to the victory. Giving him knowledge and with that - power. And now he was one of these men in Sanctuary who were _justice_.

He never dreamed this day would happen so soon. Oh, yes, he was a man for whom the power meant justice. These on top had the right to judge according to their opinion and it didn't have the matter if this opinion was good or bad. Justice was good and the most powerful ones were creating it. There was no good and no evil. Only will of the strong people, calling it justice.

And this day… This day he started to be the one creating this justice alongside with someone he never expected to get to the top in that way. And now, crossing his own Temple, being about to explode with excitement, he still couldn't believe that this happened to him.

The morning started normally. He didn't felt anything strange about the upcoming events. Just the sun raised, he woke up and started his common day. Firstly he took the walk around his domain, looking at the faces of his victims, enjoying their horrified and painful expression, as well enjoying their screams from the Underworld only he, the Cancer Gold Saint was able to hear. He loved to do that, to look at them and then leaving his Temple with new energy, wondering if this day he would be able to add another trophy to his beautiful collection. It could be anyone; one of his fellows, one of these stupid trainees, or just an ordinary human from the nearby village. Death was coming for everyone, child, old one, rich, intelligent, ugly, kind or sadistic. No one was more or less important; looking into Death's face, no, looking into his face everyone was equal. Unfortunately he didn't find anyone he would like to kill, to send to the other world. He went to her training area, searching there for another victim, but scolding these idiotic trainees, laughing at them didn't bring him anything. It put him into a bad mood, so he left that place, searching for a way to free his frustration he was bearing for a few days already.

DeathMask still couldn't accept the fact that it was Shura, who had the opportunity to kill that loser, Aiolos. Oh, it would be so great to fight with the Gold Saint of the Sagittarius, taking his life. But unfortunately it was his other companion, Capricorn who was trusted with that task. But the Cancer couldn't do anything abut it, and only the frustration was filling him now. So, when he didn't find anything interesting in the training area, and after being pissed off by that stupid Milo, who soon was supposed to gain the Scorpio Cloth, he returned to his Temple to look again at his faces and then passing trough the other domains, wanting to meet the Pope.

For some time DeathMask felt that something wasn't right on the upper hill of the Sanctuary. He remembered very well the aura around the Pope Temple, but since a few weeks that aura changed. Always full of the cosmo of that old geezer, now the building seemed to be empty and silent. It was happening since that day when Gemini Saga, the most powerful Saint of the Sanctuary disappeared. Maybe DeathMask wasn't the wisest man in the whole Sanctuary, but he could tell that the disappearance of Gemini was connected with a strange behavior of the Pope, who seemed to have a few problems about his trusted subordinates. Everyone could see that, even that girlish Aphrodite noticed something more than his own reflection in the mirror. Maybe Shion, that old geezer who should be dead long time ago was suffering from senile decay and killed one of his most reliable Saints? Maybe the Pope didn't expect a visit from his beloved Gemini and attacked him, thinking it was an enemy. There were so many possibilities! But of course, DeathMask never expected _that_. It was something beyond his imagination, but for the name of the all Gods, how wonderful it was! How splendid!

He entered the Pope Chamber, like always without announcing himself, and he was him: Gemini Saga in the Pope Robe, with that rapacious smile and evil look inside his eyes full of madness and power. Oh, yes, he could feel that power, emanating from the body of the Gemini Saint. It was so powerful and so evil, that for a while even he was afraid about his own life. But it lasted only a few seconds, only a few single moments. After that he understood that now he could put his hands on something amazing. On the world with the justice of this evil man. Did he kill the old Pope? So what? He had the power and the power was the justice!

He knew that Saga for a long time was waiting to be chosen by Shion. Everyone was expecting it. Saga, Shura, Aphrodite. It was reasonable. As one of the most powerful men in the whole Sanctuary, far stronger than Aiolos, more suitable for ordering others, this choice was almost obvious. Saga, kind and strong; assertive and stormy Gemini. Yes, he suited the role as the Head of the Sanctuary.

But it seemed that Shion had other plans, so Saga took everything into his own hands. The old Pope didn't choose him, so he did it himself. He had the power to do that, to take away this title and rule over the Sanctuary. So he, Cancer DeathMask would follow this new power, this strong man who now would make his will.

Oh, he never was so excited! Something like that happened here, just under his nose. In the Sanctuary, the idiotic, 'oh-so-divine-and righteous-Sanctuary-of-Goddess-Athena' place, filled with fools and losers. This calm and boring Sanctuary!

But now everything would change. The other power was ruling over this 'holy' place and he knew that for now on even he would enjoy being the Saint of Athena.

He laughed crazily into the faces of his victims.


	7. Flame of the Leo

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set some time after Aiolos' death  
**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Leo:**_

_****__**Aiolia**_

A small boy was running really fast through the stony hill, trying to hide himself from these few Bronze Saints that wanted to hurt him again. He didn't want to fight them, because he knew he would cause them pain; he was strong enough to take care of himself, but every time the fight was happening, he was loosing control over his mind, and his fists were the fists of hatred and revenge. Every single time he was facing his abusers, the little boy was turning into demon, destroying everyone in the front of him, being controlled by his range. He couldn't stop that, it was stronger than him. The memory of all these horrors he had to go through thanks to the inhabitants of the Sanctuary was causing him painful nightmares while night and a painful reality during the day.

He didn't know what to do right now. For a few months already he tried his best to prove his loyalty to Goddess Athena, but all of these people didn't believe him. Because of the blood that was inside him, he was considered as a traitor. Just like his elder brother, just like Aiolos, who died, attempting to kill the reincarnation of Athena. It was frustrating him, he didn't deserved to be treated like that! Why he had to suffer because of his brother? Just because of the blood? Only this had the matter for all of these horrible Saints and trainees he had the unlucky to meet in his life? Was it enough to make his own life harder? Just blood? Not his own loyalty, not is own mistakes and crimes?

He didn't have the name in their opinion. It wasn't 'Aiolia'. It was 'traitor's brother'. It was 'dog', 'scum' and 'trash'. That was exactly how they were looking at him. For them he didn't have his own opinion, his own life and whatever he would do, he was always the worst in the whole world. He heard many times like Saints were wondering, why the Pope was keeping him alive. Why he was allowed to be in the Sanctuary and train. How the Head of the Sanctuary could let him be someone who would gain the Leo Gold Cloth in the future. He was traitor and he should be killed just like his brother, Sagittarius Aiolos. 'He should be dead,' they were saying. And then, trying to do it by their own, they tried to kill him. Oh, how many times he had to defend himself, how many times he had to fight with them and survive. And it was so difficult for him to not kill them. He knew for a long time, that he was destined to be the Leo Gold Saint; long before Aiolos betrayed them, before Aiolos betrayed _him_, he was strong enough to fight and even win with many Silver Saints. He was strong enough to fight equally with Shura, Capricorn Gold Saint and even damage the Gemini Saint, Saga, who now was missing.

He could kill many of these Saints that were permanently making his life difficult. He could hurt them and cause them pain. But he didn't want. If he would do that, he wouldn't be different than them. He would prove, they had the right about him. He would ashamed himself.

Oh, how much he hated them! All these Saints and trainees that wanted to hurt him. But… But the most he hated were all of these persons that were calling him 'traitor'. He could forgive all these hits. It was natural for them to fight, after all, all of them wanted to be the Saints of Athena. Physical pain was something present every day. But these words… 'Traitor', 'trash'… It hurt much more. He never betrayed Athena, he never even thought about betraying her. Before his brother died he had many friends here, and he never even thought about betraying them. Never. Even once. Yet, now everybody was considering him as a traitor. Just because of the blood.

The worst happened to him week ago, when he meet other boy, who was going to be the Gold Saint of Athena. They never see each other before, they were training in different places, but he heard about him already from his brother, Aiolos. Very skilled boy, strong and already at the level of a Gold Saint. At the first sight that boy, with the aureole of blue curls around his face and big, blue eyes seemed to be really nice and trustworthy. Aiolia knew he would like to have such a fellow fighting arm to arm on the battlefield. But the first moment they were completely alone on the training field, young Aiolia felt fear. His muscles started to be really tense, like his defense system was trying to tell him about danger. He never was skittish, but the appearance of this boy was frightening him a little. Like he was in the presence of someone, who would kill him without even a blink.

And really, that strange boy smirked under his nose with a voice of really full of himself person, looked at Aiolia with rapacious smile and materialized a long and red nail, coming out of his finger.

"They are saying your brother was a traitor. That Aiolos betrayed us…" he murmured with that awful smile, touching slightly his lips with that red nail.

Aiolia gulped then, looking into these dangerous eyes in the color of the sky.

"You know… I'm assassin already…" that boy murmured, licking quickly his nail in the color of the fresh blood. "And as a Gold Saint I will be killing traitors like him… And you, being his brother… Isn't it making you traitor as well?"

Aiolia gasped under his nose and fisted his hands, making a fighting pose. If that boy wanted to fight, he, Aiolia would give him the best show he could. But that nail… It looked so dangerous. Young, future Leo was feeling the twitching of his tense muscles only at the sight of this weapon.

Meanwhile the boy with curls smirked and laughed shortly.

"I like your spirit," he said with dangerous look inside his eyes. "You don't want to be called traitor? Then show it!"

For a while Aiolia thought this boy would attack him. It was so close to fight, Aiolia though that he himself would start it right now. Just to get rid of that awful nail.

But this boy smirked again and turning away gave his last words:

"But remember, that wouldn't make you my ally..."

Until this boy disappeared, until he left the training area, Aiolia still could feel that tension in his all muscles.

Yes, during whole talk, Aiolia though that this boy would kill him instantly. Without blinking. Without changing his expression, or even moving more than his nail. He didn't like this boy, and didn't want to meet him again. But he knew that if both of them would gain the Gold Cloth, they would have to live there together, in the Sanctuary, seeing each other every day.

Anyway, it wasn't the time to think about it. He still had to run from this Saints and hid until they would get bored in hunting him. He really didn't want to hurt them, but also he was sure once they would get him, they would regret everything.

He quickly jumped over the small cliff and almost hidden behind a few small bushes and rocks, he saw the entrance to his secret cave. It was his best hideout, where no one could find him. He knew this place long before Aiolos died, and Aiolia loved to hide there, when he was angry at his brother.

Oh, how much he wanted to hate his brother right now. After all he betrayed Athena, even if for small Aiolia it was still unbelievable. Since he could remember his brother was always loyal to the Sanctuary and its owner. He loved their Goddess with his whole heart. But he did it, he almost killed Her and died, trying to escape.

And with that he made the life of Aiolia to be horror.

He really wanted to feel hatred, but he couldn't. Aiolos was for him someone he could look up to. He was strong, king-hearted, full of compassion and full of love. Yes, sometimes he was harsh, especially when Aiolia tried to escape from training, but for all these years he gave him the whole warmth that kid need from his parents. Aiolos was wonderful brother, so how in the Athena's name he would hate him?

It was so hard for him to live here, in the Sanctuary. He wanted to escape many times, but how could he prove his innocence being far away? He had to gain the Leo Gold Cloth and show them he was loyal, that he would never betray Lady Athena. That he would even die for her.

But it was so hard…


	8. Flame of the Virgo

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set just before the fight between Shaka and Aiolia in the Pope Chamber  
**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Virgo:**_

_****__**Shaka**_

The Virgo Gold Saint entered the Chamber of the Pope wondering why he was called here today. He never liked to be called there, especially during his meditations. What for anyway he could be called to the upper hill, where the Head of the Sanctuary had his domain? He already told many times to the Pope, that any unimportant things shouldn't disturb him. If there was any direct danger for the Sanctuary or nothing really important for all of them, then the Pope should leave him alone. In his Temple. Yes, while ago he was ordered to take care of some rebel, but even then he didn't used is own hands. It was so worldly to hunt a kid, who not long time ago gained his Bronze Cloth! So he used his two disciples, who were weak so much, that they were beaten by some brat. The Pope should send after him someone else, someone who had nothing important to do. For example Aquarius Camus, who usually was reading books or wasting his time in Siberia. Of course it could be only if there was a real need for Gold Saint to go after this rebel. For Athena's name, he was just a kid! How his own disciples could be so inefficient in taking care of him? He even helped them a little, but anyway, they failed!

It wasn't a secret for him, that there was a few 'rebels', like the Pope called them. The Head of the Sanctuary a few times was ignoring his request of not calling him, and he, Shaka had to go through the remaining Temples to meet the Patriarch. Then the man, who was supposed to rule the Sanctuary, who was supposed to know what should be done, was talking with him about this case, and sometimes even asking about his opinion.

But what Shaka could say? These rebels couldn't be considered as a real danger. They were only a few new Bronze Saints ordered by small girl. What a bunch of kids could do? Yes, they had the Sagittarius Gold Cloth, but the Pope send Leo Aiolia t get it back. And even if they would use it, what chance they had in winning? The Sanctuary had eight Gold Saints to defend the Holy Land and even if they were lucky enough for Sagittarius Cloth to choose one of them, they lack in strength and experience. Without Seventh Sense they had no chance of passing even one Temple, if they would came here and invade the Sanctuary.

But Shaka knew very well, why the Pope was so crazy about killing these five kids. It seemed that they had some information that could bring the Sanctuary to its destruction.

It wasn't mysterious for the Virgo Saint that something strange was happening in the Sanctuary since that betrayal of Aiolos and disappearing of the Gemini Saint; it could be felt in the aura around the upper hill of this place. He heard many stories about this accident; unfortunately he was still in India, preparing his own existence for gaining the Gold Cloth of the Virgo constellation, so he wasn't present in these events years ago. Of course, it was unforgivable for him to betray Athena if someone sworn loyalty to her, it was unforgivable to try to kill the Goddess without even blink of an eye. A few times he asked the Pope about this accident, but the answer were short, almost repulsive. It was clear for Shaka he shouldn't ask more about this. The traitor died, Athena was safe, what was the point of asking more?

Only one issue wasn't solved. Younger brother of traitor, Aiolia. Shaka never shared the same opinion like the rest of the Sanctuary. He didn't think that the blood could make someone to be a traitor or not. Only someone's acts could show everyone who was he. How he, the reincarnation of Buddha himself, could believe that having the same blood as the traitor was sentencing the whole family to be at the margins of society? Blood was just a blood, nothing more. It wasn't an illness, infectious by the touch. And being traitor wasn't something that humans would be born with.

For all these years Shaka found that the Leo Saint was really loyal to the Sanctuary, even if sometimes he was a little impulsive, doing everything his own way. Aiolia was always cocky a little and full of anger. Well, he could understand why Aiolia felt like that, after all for all these years even the Gold Saints were insulting him because of Aiolos. But he would never let the emotions to control his life. And it was something making him to feel strange in the presence of the Leo Saint.

But now, when these rebels appeared, Shaka started to doubt the facts about the accident that occurred in the Holy Land. Wasn't it a little odd that many years ago Sagittarius Aiolos attempted to kill Athena, then escaped from the Sanctuary with mysterious baby, who disappeared without a trace alongside with the Gold Cloth? And now this armor was returning to the history with a few Bronze Saints and a girl who was calling herself Athena? Why they wanted to keep the Cloth? Why they were against the Sanctuary, defending the girl who was faked? They should tell by themselves that she was just an ordinary girl. After all, Lady Athena should have divine cosmo. And they were Saints, even if the lowest ranked. Saint should always tell, who is God or not.

Or maybe she was real Athena? Maybe Aiolos wasn't traitor? What if the traitor was somewhere here, in the heart of the Sanctuary? There were so many possibilities. Of course Shaka would always fulfill his duties as the Gold Saint and defend the Temple of Virgo, if they would came here, trying to destroy his home, the Holy Land of the Goddess, but he had a few doubts about everything. The Pope was fanatical more and more about killing these rebels, like he didn't want to face them or this secret to be revealed.

Oh, he wanted to know the truth about it. It could be very interesting even for the man 'closest to the God'. Something strange was happening here, something that could change the whole history and the Pope alongside with Bronze Saints and that girl were the main characters in this show. Probably the truth behind the strange appearance of a fake Goddess would be something no one expected, but Shaka was sure it would have the effect on all of them.

Opening the big, heavy doors of the Pope Chamber, Virgo Shaka knew that the battle was knocking to the Sanctuary.


	9. Flame of the Libra

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set after Hades Arc and Heaven Chapter:Overture**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Libra:**_

_****__**Dohko**_

Dohko looked at the upper hill of the Sanctuary, where he clearly could see the small silhouette of his friend, Shion, standing at the edge of the cliff and observing the Holy Land. The body of the Pope was so small, that most of people couldn't recognize him. But the Libra Saint knew Shion since the previous Holy War, so it wasn't difficult for him to be sure to whom that silhouette belonged. This green shade of the hair could be only Shion's. Besides they were close friends, it was natural for Chinese to recognize him.

It was a while already since Lady Athena saved them from that horrible monolith and revived them all. Firstly Dohko was a little disappointed that again he was forced to be the Saint; that once again he had to be her main force, her defense and her subordinate. He didn't lost his love for her, his loyalty was the same for all this time he spend in China, guarding souls of the Specters, but he had to admit, that he was a little tired of his role as a Gold Saint of Libra. He lived for over two hundreds years alone, storing his cosmo, not able to move freely to not get too tired. His heart was beating really slowly, for his body year was just like one day. But for his mind one day was like millennium. Oh, how lonely he was, sitting there without anyone to talk. He could only look at the stars above his head and speak to them during the long night. But the stars couldn't talk back, so he was able to hear only his voice. He was looking at them sadly and telling the stories about his companions that died in the war with Hades.

Yes, he told the whole history of the Sanctuary. Day by day he was recollecting his whole life before the Holy War started, talking about the Gold Saints. The stars heard his opinion about them, who he liked and who he hated. How much he treasured them. They were his family, even if they didn't know too much about each other. Every one of them was special for him. Shion was his best friend; he wouldn't imagine the world without him. Aldebaran was someone, who treasured family as much as he. Aspros was always causing him shivers, the Gemini kept many dark thoughts inside his mind, but anyway Dohko knew he could rely on this Saint. Manigoldo… Well, Manigoldo was different, all the time full of himself and first to tell ironical joke but never failed as a warrior. Dohko didn't know Regulus for too long, that young man became the Leo Saint not long before the Holy War started, but this kid was amazing him with his stubbornness and the ability to be stronger with the every fight. In the presence of Asmita the Libra usually felt strange, a little mysterious and after talks with the Virgo, he was more confused than after any ordinary talk. Kardia maybe wasn't the best person to talk with, but no one could be bored with the Scorpio Saint. Wherever Kardia went, there was always a fight or battle. Sagittarius Sisyphus, the oldest from their family of the Gold Saints, was someone everyone was looking up to. Every Saint wanted to be so loyal to Athena, so full of love for her and at the same time really compassionate for his fellows. In the presence of El Cid Dohko never felt in danger; the Libra knew that he could sleep in the nest of the Specters, and he wouldn't be harmed by them. With Degel he had many interesting talks, in some way the Aquarius, just like Kardia, was a man with whom it was not possible to get bored. Of course in a different way. Dohko found pleasurable to look at the stars thanks to Degel. Albafica was the Saint he knew the less of the others and Dohko didn't knew what to think about him, but the Pisces gained his whole respect after this suicidal fight with Minos. Yes, every one of these Gold Saints was important to him in a different way.

For many years after his arrival to the Five Peaks he couldn't accept that he lost them. Yes, Shion was still alive, but he was still in the Sanctuary and they agreed that they wouldn't see each other till the next Holy War; each of them had their own orders to fulfill. Dohko knew he had to watch over the tower where Hades' Evil Stars were locked, but how hard for him it was at the beginning. Being there completely alone, sunk in the memories of his companions, regretting that he didn't spend more time with them when he had the opportunity.

These all years were like the eternity for him. Every day was really long, months were passing really slowly. He thought the next Holy War would never come again, he would never see Lady Athena and he would never had the chance to talk to his friend, Shion again. Time to time the Head of the Sanctuary was sending to him his Saints, to get the information about him and give a few about the Sanctuary. But even this couldn't make his days to pass faster.

But finally the Holy War came, Hades took control over a new body and he, Libra Dohko could finally join the young Saints in their battle. It was fast, he didn't even notice the time flow. Many awful things happened and he didn't have the time to think too much about his companions. He faced his best friend, Shion, who allied with Hades and he fought with him not just because of need for winning. After seeing him for the first time after two and half centuries, he wanted to keep this moment forever. He knew that Shion didn't betrayed Lad Athena, but also he didn't have any idea what his friend was thinking.

And then they again were separated; Shion died, he joined the battle in the Underworld Kingdom. Then he was thrown into the darkness, thinking it was his end.

But now he was alive again, being the Saint of Athena one more time. After first shock and after accepting the fact he was Saint once more he noticed that in some way he had his family as well. Yes, he knew already this generation of the Gold Saints, but he didn't have the chance to know them better before the Holy War. And now he was seeing how similar to their predecessors they were. Every time he was looking at them it was making him amazed more and more. It was like he was back in the time.

Yes, they were a little different, but he could count many similarities. He knew Mu for a long time, the disciple of Shion was visiting him very often and he could see the hand of the Aries in raising this kid. Maybe Shion was more open for people, but Dohko felt really comfortable in the presence of another child of Jamir. Aldebaran was just like the old Taurus he knew years ago, treasuring kids, being really protective and so kind. Saga, just like Aspros was bearing darkness in his heart, but he was the man Dohko could count on. Kanon, twin of the Gemini had the same tragic life like Deuteros, their wildness and a little aggressiveness were almost the same. DeathMask was much creepier than Manigoldo, but the current Cancer always had many ironic comments about everything as well. Aiolia had the same stubbornness and will of life. Dohko couldn't find any difference between Shaka and Asmita. Milo was hiding his wildness under the warm smile, but the Libra was sure he was as much hot-headed as Kardia. Aiolos seemed to be as much loyal as Sisyphus, and not less trustworthy. Shura was showing him the infinite trust and faith in Lady Athena and because of that for a long time Dohko had to be careful and not to call him El Cid. Camus, maybe was colder and more distant to them than Degel, but he had always many interesting things to say. The Chinese burst in laugh when he discovered that the Aquarius was the same crazy about every book he could find. The biggest difference Dohko saw in Aphrodite. The Pisces Saint wasn't avoiding any contact with them and was showing the temperament he never saw in Albafica. But both of them were really beautiful.

Yes, it was like he had his family back. For a few long days he was touched so much that he wasn't able to face them normally.

And… Finally he had the chance to talk with Shion as much as he wanted. He could touch him, hear him and even smell him. It was making him really happy and for a few long days both of them weren't sleeping, talking about two centuries they spent far away from each other. There was so much to tell about, so much to hear. Even now their meetings were really long, they were talking and talking without an end. It was so wonderful to be together again!

And Dohko knew he would never let Shion to be separated from him. Not again.


	10. Flame of the Scorpio

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set after Hades Arc and Heaven Chapter:Overture. Warning: sexual issues.  
**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Scorpio:**_

_****__**Milo**_

The soft light fell on the tanned eyelids of the Eight Guardian of the Sanctuary, who was sleeping peacefully in the Gemini Temple. Slowly reaching the zenith, sun was sending his sunbeams everywhere, giving the sign that it was the best time to wake up finally. But Scorpio Milo wasn't the first person, who was on his feet every morning and it passed a really long while before the light started to be really irritating, all the time teasing his sensitive eyes.

With a long moan Milo opened slowly his bright, blue eyes, meeting the aquamarine storm just in the front of his face. The long strands were covering his torso and the other hand, placed on his muscular chest. He inhaled a nice scent of the hair, smiling with delight on the memories of the yesterday's night.

Trying to not wake up the man beside him, he kissed slightly the tip of the aquamarine head and turned to the other side, where another man was hugging him tightly, sleeping deeply and peacefully. It was so warm to lie in the embrace of the two most important persons in his whole life, that for a while he didn't noticed that someone was missing…

Yes, someone, because yesterday's night started with four of them.

Their hot and first quartet…

Milo sighed, stroking gently the long strands of his friend, Camus, who was sleeping with his head on Scorpio's torso and seemed to sleep so deeply, that even the next Holy War wouldn't pull him out of his dreams. At the other side of his body, warming him strongly was laying the naked body of his lover, Kanon, who seemed to have not less strong sleep than the Eleventh Guardian. But Milo remembered very well, nestled amidst Camus should sleep his lover, Saga. But the fourth man was missing, and the Scorpio was aware why.

It was already fife years after the Holy War and the spectacular victory of the Pegasus Saint. For almost one year they were suffering the wrath of the Gods, locked in the monolith, facing their worst nightmares they ever had. But Lady Athena managed to free them, begging his sisters and brothers to let them go. And they were alive again, here in the Sanctuary, as the prideful Saint of Athena. Oh, yes, for a long time it was painful to be alive, to have nightmares and to face their mistakes. Milo could see how everyone was suffering after the war with the King of Darkness. He himself couldn't get rid of his bad dreams, full of angst, of tears and pain. For a long time he couldn't even look inside Camus' eyes, seeing him in that awful, dark Cloth of Aquarius. For a long time Kanon wasn't able to sleep, hunting by the pain of the Scarlet Needle, hunting by his betrayals and crimes. Oh, how much Milo had to do to help him, how much he did to make Kanon to feel better. But the time managed to heal their hearts, they started to trust each other again, they relationships torn by the war appeared again. He himself started to feel more, much more to his two most wounded companions, toward Camus and Kanon. He knew he loved them both and he wanted to be with them. But when he was trying to help Kanon, his friend, Camus was taking care of the second, elder Saint of the Gemini.

Oh, yes, Saga was in the worst state from them all. He was full of guilty, full of regrets and silent apologizes. He couldn't understand why Lady Athena and other Saints forgave him all his crimes. He couldn't face them, running away, hiding from them and trying to separate himself from others. Milo remembered very well how hard it was for Camus to approach him. The Aquarius many times was talking with Milo about it, frustrated that Saga didn't want any help. Even Kanon couldn't reach his twin. Kanon was the person Saga couldn't face the most. It was filling them both, Camus and Kanon with frustration, that they can't do anything. It was long process, filled with many frustrated words and the tears of resignation, but finally, after many, many months Camus succeeded. He reached Saga alongside with Kanon. The Elder Gemini opened his soul and soon it was clear his heart was mostly healed thanks to the Aquarius. Milo was happy, seeing them together, seeing this love Saga was giving Camus and the love Camus was giving his elder companion. But at the same time he was a little sad, because he knew that now Camus would be out of his reach.

Kanon was aware of Milo's feelings. He knew also that Camus loved Milo as well. Even Saga knew that too. Many times he tried to convince Camus that he should be with Milo, even if it meant the threesome with Kanon. Many times he tried to push away his lover, seeing how warmly Camus was looking at Milo. But Camus didn't allow him to be alone again; the Aquarius loved them both really much. He loved his friend Milo since a long time already, long before the Holy War. But at the same time he found that Saga was really worth person. He found it was pleasurable for him to spend his time with the Gemini, to share their souls, to share their bodies and minds. They had really similar past, they were bearing the same mistakes inside their souls. And the link between them was special. Camus couldn't imagine now his world without Saga. The elder Saint was the inherent element of his new life. And he would never leave him alone. He would never allow Saga to be lonely and lost again. He wouldn't be able to bear this.

But it was Kanon who proposed their doubled relationship. It was Kanon who said they should try something new and creating _this_ was the perfect plan. Two couples as one, four Saints in linked relationship. Sharing each other, sharing their minds and their bodies. He had nothing against it, when they were fighting for Saga's soul he tightened the link with the Aquarius and he could understand, why Milo was so fascinated about this cold man. And he wanted to be close to his brother, he wanted to help him understand finally that he forgave him long time ago. So what if they would share body as well. Kanon was selfish and he knew it would be wonderful to sleep with someone who looked just like him.

Milo and Camus agreed really quickly. It was saving many problems for them. Camus could be with Milo, Kanon with Saga, and they could find the balance it this. The Aquarius found it really interesting to do that, foursome with two friends and twins. He was pretty curious how it would be to share his mind with Kanon, to sleep with him and Milo, at the same time sharing himself with Saga. He didn't think it was wrong to love two men at the same time, to be with them and spend his whole life together. He could accept Kanon's presence in this project, after all the former Sea Dragon was the man of Milo's life and someone really close even to him. Yes, he wanted to do that, not only for the sake of his love toward Milo, but also for Saga's sake. For the infinite love he felt towards the elder Gemini.

But the biggest problem was Saga. Any of the other three didn't expect he would refuse. Saga just couldn't understand, why they wanted to be with him, the three of them. Time to time he was wondering why even Camus was staying by his side all these years. The Aquarius Saint would never forget this night when he told Saga about Kanon's proposal. The elder Gemini smiled only, holding tightly the body of a man, who was present in his new life and said he was free to go. That he knew no one would love him much enough to stay with him, and if Camus really want to go, then he, Saga wouldn't stop him.

Then, it was the first time Milo saw Camus so frustrated and sad at the same time. It seemed his soul was torn apart. The Aquarius never wanted to leave his lover, Saga, but he also knew that they needed this quartet. Saga needed it. They had to convince the elder Gemini that he was worth of being loved, that he was worth of every man on this world. But what they should do, if Saga was escaping again?

It was the first time when Milo and Camus made love together. Without Kanon and without Saga. Milo wanted to help his friend and with a blink of an eye, they were naked, touching themselves, moaning and kissing greedily. Both of them couldn't stop that, they needed it really badly. It was some way to get rid of the tension between them; it was something that could free Camus' frustration.

After that Camus returned to Saga and gave him the most passionate night ever. He convinced Saga he would never leave him, but also he wanted to be with Milo. And he would wait for Saga as long as needed. And then they started their threesome-foursome, spending their free time together, forcing Saga to be with them, firmly saying to him he was important too. But the nights they were spending without the elder Gemini. Only he, Kanon and Camus were making love together, sharing the same bed, sharing their bodies. Yes, at the beginning it was something strange for them. Milo could see the hesitation of his friend. But soon even the Aquarius let the fire inside his body be free. Milo was so happy, like never before. He had his lover, he had his friend. He could love them both really strongly. Only Saga was filling them three with the feeling that something was missing all the time. With the every time Camus joined their passionate nights, he was more and more depressed about Saga, he was more in pieces, and Milo was afraid of him. And when this feeling was unbearable for all of them, they forced Saga to make love with them. Camus trapped him in his bedroom and after a while Milo and Kanon joined them firmly. Firstly Saga was trying to escape; he really didn't want to be there, making love with his lover, with his twin and the best friend of Camus. He thought it was wrong for him to be with them, he didn't fit this paradise. But Camus was stubborn and soon Saga gave up.

It was their first foursome in bed, and Milo could tell that Saga liked it. All of them could see this expression on the face of the elder Gemini. After the first embarrassment he turned into really passionate and sexy person and Milo finally understand why Camus loved to be with Saga. This man was the embodiment of the dark desires of every man and woman, he was sensual, passionate, and for the first time Milo thought that Kanon was really far, far away from him. Sex with Saga was something amazing, even his lover couldn't make him to feel so heavenly.

Their orgy was wonderful, they were making love one with each other, Kanon was with Camus, Milo with Saga, then they were switching, so Camus could feel Milo's inside when Kanon was taking care of the body of his twin. They did it many times, in various combinations, once even all of them were linked together; one was taken and was taking, they were kissing each other, feeling each other and coming at he same time. Milo lost his count how many times he reached his climax, it was so strong and quick at the same time, and he was finishing again and again, alongside with the other three men. He couldn't count how many times he was taken by them, how many times he took his friend, lover or Saga. Everything was sensual and they just were making love until they fell, exhausted, falling asleep in a linked embrace.

Yes, Milo could see most of the scenes of this night, and it was making him to feel greedy again. But he couldn't just wake up Camus and Kanon just because of that. He wanted them to sleep beside him as long as they wanted. Only absence of Saga was worrying him. Did it mean that the elder Gemini escaped again, refused to be linked with them by such a wonderful relationship?

He sighed, wondering if he should go and search for him, talk with Saga and try to bring him back. But before he managed to decide, the doors of Saga's bedroom opened and Milo saw the elder Gemini, still naked with strange expression on his face.

"Oh…" murmured hesitantly Saga, seeing the opened eyes of Milo. "I thought you are asleep…"

"I thought you escaped…" answered Milo, quietly.

Saga gulped and walked over the bed.

"Actually… yes, I wanted escape," murmured Saga, sitting on the bed.

"Then, why you returned?" whispered Milo, looking surprised as the eldest one lain down on the bed, and encircled the body of Camus.

"I just thought we could try…" Saga placed slight kiss on Camus cheek and stretched his neck to kiss Milo as well.

The Scorpio allowed him to do that, smiling slightly and finally feeling that everything was in the right place.


	11. Flame of the Sagittarius

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set before Saga ruled the Sanctuary  
**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Sagittarius:**_

_****__**Aiolos**_

"Aiolia!"

There was no answer. The small hut where he and his younger brother were living seemed to be completely empty. And he just went to see Saga to coordinate, who would be in charge with training the next generation of Gold Saints!

"Aiolia!"

Only silence answered him.

Aiolos sighed deeply, looking at the hut in the front of him. Both of them were living there for not so long. Only a few single years. Before Aiolia appeared in the Sanctuary he was living in his Temple, Ninth House of the Zodiac. And before he gained his Cloth… He was living with other boys like him, trainees. They had their own quarter where they were sleeping every nigh. There was no one to take care about them, everything they had to do by their own. Train, eat and treat their wounds. Everything by their own.

Aiolos was always in the Sanctuary. He didn't remember his parents or the place where he was born. His first memories were coming from there, from the Holy Land, dusty place where he was supposed to live till his death. The Pope said that he was left in the Sanctuary alone, when he was just a newborn; his mother came here, hearing that it is the best place to leave the unwanted children. So, since his early childhood he was trained how to kill, how to fight, how to not feel the pain and how to use his cosmo. He was supposed to be the Gold Saint and his training was stricter. At first he hated this, every day he was suffering from the wounds and tiredness. It was horrible for him, many times he thought about escaping. And many times he was close to that. But then he met the other boy, at his age, who was supposed to be the Gold Saint too. His name was Saga and soon they became really good friends. Slowly they were moving forward, helping each other and supporting.

And Saga had a younger twin. Ailolos was one of these few persons, who knew about the existence of Kanon. He never met him face to face, but Saga was telling him pretty much about him. Oh, how much love the Sagittarius noticed in his words. There was no day without Saga telling him about Kanon. Every day he was visiting him after their training and after returning Saga was again telling him how he spend his time with Kanon. For a very long time Aiolos was envy about the younger brother, about this brotherly love that was linking these twins. He wanted to have someone like Kanon as well. To love someone, take care about him. Talk with him and laugh. But he was alone, he didn't have any family. He could only dream.

Years passed and he alongside with Saga gained their Clothes. How happy they were! Now they could have more free lives, without trainings every day, without this pain and wounds. They could help other boys to gain their Clothes, train them and support them. The life started to be wonderful for Aiolos, he was happy, living in the Sanctuary, having his friend, Saga and the Gold Cloth of the Sagittarius.

And then the Pope called him and with an unreadable expression said that the same woman, who left him, came with anther boy, his brother. Aiolos couldn't believe these words, it was incredible. And how they could know, that this small baby was born from the same parents as him?

But the first moment he saw this baby, he gasped. Oh, yes, he _had_ to be his brother. They had the same features and the same eyes. There was no mistake about that. And this link Aiolos felt with the first touch…

For a long time he couldn't believe in this lucky. He had his own brother! His dreams come true with this small body of the abandoned child. He could take care of him, help him and support him in his live. And he could train him, so in the future his little brother, Aiolia could become the Gold Saint too. Even Saga was happy because of it. He laughed happily a lot, when he heard about it. Such an incredible story! Something that usually wasn't happening here, in this land of blood, tears and suffering.

"Aiolia!"

Again no one answered.

Aiolos sighed deeply, stroking his hairs with the worry. He knew where his brother was hiding. It was a small cave at the deserted part of the Sanctuary. Yesterday they two argued; Aiolia didn't want to fight with his friend, because he knew he would hurt him. And every time they were quarreling, the next day his young brother was hiding in this cave for the whole day. Not even knowing that the Sagittarius knew his hideout.

Ugh, Aiolia was so troublesome lately. He was only five years old, but everyone could see his incredible power. Right now he was able to fight equally with a Bronze Saint, and Aiolos had the feeling that soon he would be able to gain the Leo Gold Cloth that was destined for him. But even that, Aiolia was really often running from him, refusing to train. Especially, when he had to fight with one of his friends. At the other side he was picking a fight with everyone else. Saga was saying he would be a good warrior, proud Saint of Athena, treasuring his friends and fighting fully with his enemies.

"So… He escaped again?" Aiolos heard the voice of his friend.

He looked at Saga, who was holding tightly the shoulder of one of their small trainees, calling himself DeathMask.

"He was messing with a few Bronze Saints, so I had to take him away, before they would kill him for being cocky," murmured Saga at the questioning look of the Sagittarius.

"Let me go, stupid geezer!"

Saga sighed, caught his ear and pulled strongly, causing the trainee to scream form the pain.

"Fortunately soon his master will take him back. He is pissing me off…" Saga murmured, smiling slightly. "So, Aiolia hid again?"

"You will pay me for that! You will see, when I will be Gold Saint, you will regret everything!" yelled DeathMask with his ear still pulled by Saga.

"Be cocky more and believe me, you won't survive long enough to become the Gold Saint" answered the Gemini, ignoring the efforts of the trainee to hit his stomach. "Leave him, Aiolos. Tomorrow he will come to you and apologize."

Aiolos sighed again, watching as DeathMask tried to use his Sekishiki to send Saga to the Underworld and failed miserable.

"Remember, we were the same at this age. Refusing to train and fight. Trying to be far away for there. But don't worry, he will be fine," added Saga.

"I think, you are right. It isn't the first time, and surely, not the last one," agreed the Sagittarius.

"Good. Now help me with this cocky shrimp, before I will send him into the space."

Aiolos laughed, looking like Saga was pulling the ear of the trainee to the heart of the Sanctuary. He quickly looked at the direction of the hidden cave and followed his friend.


	12. Flame of the Capricorn

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set just before the Hades Arc  
**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Capricorn:**_

_****__**Shura**_

Shura looked at the former Head of the Sanctuary with surprise, still couldn't believe what was happening and what he heard right now.

While ago, just a few seconds earlier he was trapped in the eternal ice of the Cocytus, suffering the worst pain and nightmares for raising his hand against Goddess Athena and for many years acting against her. He was suffering for his shameful life as a traitor, who turned away from Athena, and allowed the evil be created in the heart of the Holy Land. He still could feel that coldness of the Underworld, even if now definitely could see most of his companions being alive. He could see the Saints that died with him in the worst betrayal in the whole history of the Sanctuary.

'_All of us will be considered as the worst trashes of the Sanctuary,'_ said Shion again to them through their cosmo. _'Do you understand? We are gonna invade the Sanctuary, pretending to kill Athena. We had to do everything, EVERYTHING to get to her side and change the whole history."_

The Capricorn Saint closed his eyes, feeling his hands trembling.

While ago he was in hell, being sure he would never get free from there. But then he heard nice voice calling him, telling that he could be alive again.

In one blink he was standing there, confused looking at the man, who once was the Pope of the Sanctuary and listening to his words, with every word being more and dizzier. Everything was beyond his imagination, he couldn't believe in that, he couldn't believe that his former companions were standing alongside him and listening to Shion with the same expressions like his own.

They were brought to life by Hades, King of the Underworld for something he never dreamed to be forced to do. All of them had to invade the Sanctuary and bring him the head of the Goddess, who since the myth ages was interrupting his plans of bringing the darkness on the world. If they would do that, Hades was going to give them new life in his Kingdom of the darkness; they would be alive with the rank of his most powerful subordinates, living for eternity.

He felt the indignation and disgust of everyone standing in the front of the former Aries Saint. This proposition was unforgivable. How Hades could think that they, Saints of Athena could invade the Sanctuary and kill her? Just because they all were following the traitor in their real life? Then what was Shion doing here?

Yes, Shura knew all the time that the Pope wasn't the real one; it was Saga, Gold Saint of the Gemini Constellation, ordering the Sanctuary after killing the real Pope and after trying to kill Athena. When he was killing his elder companion, Aiolos he was aware that the Sagittarius Saint was innocent, that he wanted to save the baby in his arm that supposed to be the reincarnation of the Goddess of War and Wisdom. But now he, as well as his companions and especially like Saga, the main culprit of the events in the Sanctuary, was loyal to Athena. Now he would never obey Hades just for the fake life he wanted to give them all. How even Shion could agree?

But then the Pope said something else. He explained why they should agree, why they had to act as traitors, real traitors and try to pass all twelve Temples.

'_If it will be necessary, you have to kill everyone on your way. Your friends, your companions, your students and subordinates,'_ said Shion, looking at them sadly.

Kill them all? No matter, who would it be?

'_We have to get to the upper hill, where the statue of Lady Athena is placed. We need to be there, we need her blood. And then we will fulfill our last duty as her Saints. There will be no eternal life, gave by Hades. We could be killed again as well. They are tight opponents, and we should be prepared for everything.'_

Shura gulped loudly.

'_And remember, only we know this. No one could get to know about our plans. No one. Are you ready for this sacrifice?'_

He quickly looked at his companions, the other four Gold Saint that were called here.

Saga, with suffering expression on his face agreed instantly. Shura wasn't surprised about this. The good side of this Saint was truly loyal to Athena and right now he wanted to redeem his crimes. He would do everything to save his soul from the guilty he surely was feeling right now. It surely was hard for him to be called there, again being against his Goddess and companions even if this time they were only pretending to be traitors.

Camus nodded almost as quickly as his elder fellow. Shura was wondering how he could be so calm even now. When Shion was introducing them this plan he was one most calm here. Camus died because of Saga's insanity, being separated from his friend, and now was told to even kill his precious Milo, if it would be necessary. But no, his expression didn't change even a little. He knew he had to do that, and he was ready to do everything for Athena. The true Saint, loyal guard of the Aquarius Temple.

DeathMask snorted under his nose, but after a long while he nodded as well. He, like Shura, knew from the very beginning, who was hiding under the dark mask of the Pope, who really tried to kill Athena many years ago and who sentenced the innocent Saint to death. There was no loyalty for Athena in the Cancer Saint. So what he was doing here, accepting their last order? Did he change his mind and turned into loyal Saint finally?

Aphrodite didn't seem to have problems as well. After a long sigh he nodded slowly, with the unreadable expression. Another Saint, who was traitor during his real life, who knew everything all the time. Did he become loyal too with his death? Did he really want to fight for Lady Athena, when not so long time ago he was ready to fight against her? Did his death make loyal, truly loyal, like he should be from the first day he appeared in the Sanctuary?

And how about him…? He wasn't loyal for Athena during his life, but the fight with the Dragon Saint taught him, what a Saint should feel. How he should be. His Excalibur should always be for her, not for him. His ideology was so idiotic! He should sacrifice his life in the fight for Athena! Camus died, because he believed he was fighting for their Goddess. But he, Shura of the Capricorn?

He nodded as well, for the first time knowing he was doing the right thing.


	13. Flame of the Aquarius

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: in the front of the Willing Wall  
**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of the Aquarius:**_

_****__**Camus**_

He looked at the monstrous wall in the front of him that was majestically rising from the ground and disappearing in the deep darkness above him. The end of it was so high that no one was able to see it. Or maybe it didn't have an end…?

The Willing Wall. Entrance to the Elysium; place where only chosen by Gods could come in. Place, where Hades was hiding his real body and where now Lady Athena was dying.

He looked one more time on his beloved student, Hyoga, who right now was running down the stars and smiled one last time at the memory of their shared past in Siberia. It was good time for them both; this young man was for him like a son, even if he never showed it. Now he was regretting it a little. Now, being just before his destruction, he regretted many things in his whole life.

He turned away quickly, just before Hyoga completely disappeared in the shadows. He didn't want to see it happen, because the fact he was about to disappear himself would be ultimate then. He knew he had to give his whole cosmo to his companion Aiolos, who now was pointing his golden arrow in the indestructible wall, standing in the way of saving the whole world, but he didn't want to think about it. He was glad that his cosmo could help Hyoga one more time, that his student will have the chance of rescuing Lady Athena and fighting with Hades for the light of the life. But he didn't want to see his student disappearing, just like his own life was about to disappear in the infinite darkness.

His eyes stopped at the bright, blue eyes of his friend, Milo. The Scorpio was standing at his side and was already sending his golden cosmo to the arrow of their fate. When he noticed the look of the Aquarius, he smiled warmly and encouraging. Like always. Like Milo.

Camus looked quickly at the infinite wall in the front of them and for the first time in his whole life, he felt afraid. When the arrow would hit this monumental construction all of them would disappear.

Milo as well…

His beloved friend, Milo.

How could he not to think about it a little earlier? They were gonna disappear, to be threw into the dark dimension, where they would be suffering forever. It was certain; there was no rescue for them. They had to die there, open the path for the young Saints and with that, help them win the future of the mankind. But it meant… Milo would disappear too.

And he couldn't do anything.

Milo was always beside him, since he could remember. They met each other for the first time years ago, just before he was sent to the Siberia with his teacher. It was the time their friendship started. Camus never expected to have friend. The Sanctuary was really harsh, full of sadness, blood, tears and pain. They were trained as warriors; they were trained to kill the enemy in the front of their eyes without even blinking. The Pope was ordering them; they were ordering lower ranked Saints. Missions for the Holy Land were mostly difficult, many of them were dying. Trainings of a Gold Saints were harsh as well. They could not survive it. And at that time it happened. His first friendship, that helped him to survive. Before moving to Siberia he knew Milo for a few days, only few, short days, when two older Gold Saints were preparing them for their own, special trainings. They talked a little in these eternal moments of resting, and Milo was someone he, Camus wanted to meet. Full of life, full of energy. The light of the Sanctuary.

For Milo there were no difficulties in their training. 'I_t is rough and hard? So what? We have to survive!_' Yes, he was that kind of a man, this cheerful Scorpio. Moving forward and forward, defeating all difficulties, suffering a lot because of his warm heart, but always moving forward. There was no word of impossible in his life. If he had to do something, then he was doing it. And it was exactly how Camus remembered him, before moving to Siberia. And thanks to that he survived his own training, even if many times he was close to give up or die. The warm memory of Milo was beside him, cheering him up and pushing him forward.

How amazed he was, when he returned to the Sanctuary as a Gold Saint of the Aquarius just to discover the first day that Milo was still thinking about them two as friends. It was incredible for Camus, after all he was thinking about him all the time, all these years this kind face of Milo was inside his memory to keep him alive. But through this time they were training, they changed. Oh, Camus could see how much they changed. Milo was still the cheerful, young man, with the energy filling his whole existence, but Camus could feel this dangerous aura around his friend. '_It is because now I'm assassin'_, answered Milo, when Camus asked him about it. '_I was trained to kill immediately, without even thinking_.'

Yes, Camus could tell, that Milo seemed to be dangerous. He was moving without even slightest sound, just like the shadow. His hands were strong, ready to strike at any moment, eyes were sharp, his silhouette slim and his steps incredible light. Perfect killer. But even if Milo was trained to kill without thinking, without blinking, he saved his warm heart, full of compassion for others. Camus knew he would suffer because of it; the order to kill someone close to him could be enough.

And Milo was suffering pretty much. It was so easy to hurt him. Camus tried to not cause him pain, but he could see the whole suffering in the bright eyes of Milo. Camus was causing him it every day.

He was cold, while his training on Siberia he learned how to switch off his emotions. How to be the Saint, fulfilling his duties for all costs. He was the opposite of Milo. The Scorpio was always full of emotions, full of the life and compassion. If he loved someone, he was doing it with his whole heart, if he hated someone, he was hating him with passion. When he was sad, it was easy for him to fall into the depression. And at the same time he could kill the person he loved or hate, with the tears inside his eyes. Camus wasn't like that. He was calm, analyzing everything in the front of his eyes. He couldn't just love someone without reason, and he couldn't hate someone for the rest of his life, if that person was worth of forgiving. But his emotions were kept in tight ties. Most of the Saints couldn't tell what he was thinking; his mind and face were unreadable. And for being trained for such a long time… He wasn't able to reveal his feelings. It was hard for him. That was why Milo was suffering because of him. For Scorpio it was easy to tell '_Camus, you are my best friend, I can't imagine the world without you!'_ Camus felt the same towards Milo, but he wasn't able to tell that. These words couldn't get through his throat. Not because it was a lie. It was because it could be dangerous for him. He would loose his defense system, he was afraid that after that all of his emotions could be seen in him. And he didn't want to. It was easier to be emotionless. To be cold. It was causing him pain too, because he never expected to have friend like Milo. Someone who was really hot headed, full of passion and energy.

Ice and fire.

Now he was regretting this. He should tell Milo how much important he was for him. Then everything would be different. Maybe Milo wouldn't suffer so much in his whole life.

Camus still could remember these eyes, full of sorrow and pain when he, Camus was pretending to be Hades' pawn. Oh, how hurt Milo was back then! Even now it was filling his cold heart with guilty. After all he betrayed Milo's feelings.

Maybe if he would tell Milo long time ago, what he really felt about him, what was inside his heart every time he was looking inside these blue eyes, then Milo wouldn't be so hurt when Camus appeared in the dark Surplice. Maybe he wouldn't believe they really turned against the Sanctuary and Athena, or maybe he would accept that without any word. And maybe it wouldn't be so hard for Milo, when he was about to kill him in the front of dying Athena. Maybe he would do that without thinking, without suffering. But Camus never told Milo how important he was for him. He never told this wonderful person that every day he was filling his life with the light and hope. With compassion and love. He was just silent every time Milo started to talk about his feelings, every time acting so stupidly when Milo was confessing his feelings. Camus could imagine how lonely Milo surely was feeling n the Sanctuary, left by his friend, who never told him if he was even considering him as friend. Full of questions, if he was important for Camus, or he was only someone to be beside him and looking childish in the presence of 'oh-so-cold-and-adult' Aquarius. Full of questions, who he actually was for the French.

Oh, how stupid he always was, forcing Milo to be unsure. To force in his life so many unnecessary questions. It wasn't like acting of a friend…

Camus again looked at the awful, stony wall they were about to destroy. He was scared now, so scared that he couldn't almost move. Soon they would disappear forever; they would be thrown to the dimension full of darkness. And they would be there alone till the end of the time. There was no other option than this.

And there would be no other chance to say what he should say years ago…

His eyes moved from the Willing Wall to Milo. The Scorpio smiled again. He smiled so warmly, that Camus thought he was ready to beg all Gods for the salvation for Milo. He was ready to die, but no, Milo had to live! There was no way someone so kind like him could die here, to be consumed by the infinite darkness! He had to survive!

"_Don't be scared, friend_," Camus heard the voice of Milo, coming through their cosmo. "_I'm with you._"

No, there was no time for thinking. He had to tell it right now, before it would be too late. He had to say it, the last words before the eternal silence and darkness.

"_Milo…_" he started hesitantly.

Camus knew he was able to say that. His coldness had no matter right now. There was only Milo and him. Only they two, at the beginning of their destruction.

"_I'm so sorry, I never told you that, even when you needed it, Milo_," he started one more time, feeling really light and happy that he was able to create these words. "_I never felt it was friendship. It wasn't friendship, Milo._" For a while Milo's smile disappeared. "_It was because…"_

The last particles of their cosmo were flowing to the golden arrow of Aiolos. It was the time.

"_It was because I love you, Milo_."

Milo smiled warmly to him, but there was no cosmo in them to answer.

The golden arrow rushed against the impenetrable wall, crushing it in the flash of the golden light.

And just before the darkness fell, Camus felt the warm, strong hand around his own.


	14. Flame of the Pisces

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

_****__**Author's Note: set while the battle of the sanctuary  
**_

* * *

_****__**Flame of thePisces:**_

_****__**Aphrodite**_

In the last Temple of the Sanctuary, the House of the Pisces was living the most selfish person among the Gold Saints of Athena. Everything he was doing it was only for his own benefits; if he could achieve some interesting goals, he was doing everything, if not – he was refusing. He was very changeable – his ideology was telling him to follow the most powerful, because they could create the world. Many years ago he was listening to the orders of the Pope Shion. Now he was following Saga, the Gemini Saint, who took control over the Holy Land. But it wasn't like he betrayed. He was just loyal to himself.

And of course, he was beautiful.

Oh, yes, Aphrodite was really beautiful, everyone could tell that. Since his early childhood he had delicate features of his face, big eyes in the color of the clear sky and shining, wonderful hairs. Many people were wondering how he was able to survive the harsh training of the Sanctuary – he seemed to be fragile just like his red roses he loved so much. But despite his appearance, he wasn't weak. Raised in the presence of his roses, that could kill instantly, subjected to hard training since he learned how to walk, he became fearsome warrior. Most of the people in the Sanctuary were afraid of him. The Pisces Saint was a man, who could kill without a blink, cause pain and watch calmly at the death.

But as well, everyone knew he was the only man, who could be the last bastion against invaders, since the path from his Temple was heading straight to the Pope and Lady Athena. Every Saint knew about his Royal Garden, garden of red roses that easily could prevent the enemies from invading the Pope Temple, highest House, standing above the whole Sanctuary.

This time Aphrodite was certain, that no matter, who it would be – the real Athena, her pawn in the Sagittarius Gold Cloth or any other Gold Saint and God – there was no way someone could get to Saga, at the upper hill. His Royal Garden was in the way, lying on the stars behind the Pisces Temple. And no one was able to survive this trip without knowing the secret path to the Pope that only the Gold Saints of Pisces knew since the myth ages. He was also aware that these four Bronze brats were passing through the Temples really fast. They were already pretty far; he could feel burning cosmo of Shura, ranging two buildings away.

His sighed deeply. His fellow – Aphrodite wasn't thinking about him as friend – DeathMask already lost his life. It was surprising a little; the Cancer was strong enough to take care about such a low ranked enemy. He couldn't understand how someone could win against sadistic and brute Saint, who was killing mercilessly for a long time already. DeathMask didn't know limits, if he wanted to kill innocent children, then he was doing it; when he was facing strong opponent he was just sending him to the other world without second though. So how could someone so weak, how the Bronze Saint could win against the Cancer and what was more, kill him?

Aphrodite couldn't feel Virgo's cosmo as well. It was incredible for him as well. While the battle in the sixth Temple someone powerful appeared and after big explosion, both of the fighter were gone. It wasn't like Aphrodite felt sad about it. He never liked the Virgo Saint, but he acknowledged him as one of the most powerful among the Gold Saints of the Sanctuary. This strange Saint had to be really strong, if he was able to take down 'the man closest to God'. Shaka wasn't someone to be killed by the first one appearing in his domain.

In some way it was a shame, that Virgo's opponent died as well. It could be very interesting to face him and kill with his own, poisoned roses. The Pisces knew that he was strong himself, and he really didn't want to take care of the weakest among these invaders. There would be no fun with killing someone already sentenced to the death from the first seconds of their match. But the powerful cosmo was gone after the big explosion, probably sent to the dimension of the darkness.

With a contented smile on his face he donned the Gold Cloth of the Pisces and stopped in the front of the big mirror in his bedroom. It was beautiful construction of golden and silver roses, linked in a fancy shape, surrounding the slab, reflecting his face. The small leaves seemed to be so fragile that even he, Aphrodite was afraid of touching them. White pearls were imitating the dew drops, that were appearing on the real flowers every morning. He loved this mirror; it was really pretty, fitting his own beauty with its artistry. It was the only mirror allowed to reflect his person.

Aphrodite looked at his silhouette he could see at the surface of the mirror. He was tall and slim, with long, shining curls around and big eyes in the color of the sky. The springy muscles were moving slightly under the silky skin; the charm of his features and flirtatious glance were seducing his enemies, leading them to their painful death. His pretty face was the object of jealous of many humans.

He was proud of his look. It was something he was taking care for many years already. It was his trophy. In this place full of blood, tears, dirt and pain something so beautiful and strong was unbelievable. Not all of the Saints could stay untouched by the harsh training like he was. He managed to stay fragile, pretty and charming even with his awful training. His beauty was some kind of door to the better place without suffering, without sorrow and the pain. It was something holding his mind in one place, helping him to survive the worst nightmares.

He touched gently the surface of the mirror, stroking gently the place where his face was reflected. Yes, he was proud of this pretty face, of his efforts, but if he would be about to loose it, he was ready to let it go, if it would mean winning. Now his face wasn't so important for him, since he was one of these three men, knowing _the truth_. He was at the top, being able to create his own word without pain and tears. With Saga and his plans, with his power and possibilities he could loose even his face. Powerful beings didn't need doors to the better place because they were making it with their own power.

Feeling the disappearing cosmo of his fellow, Shura of the Capricorn, he turned away from his mirror, and catching one of the roses in his bedroom, he headed to the entrance of his Temple, waiting for his opponents, that now had to defeat only the Aquarius Saint to get to him and his poisoned flowers.


End file.
